


Spa Day

by Thor_of_Asgard



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Rory and Amy are both gay and just really good friends, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_of_Asgard/pseuds/Thor_of_Asgard
Summary: It's Rory's turn to pick where he, Amy, and the Doctor go next, so when he chooses to go somewhere relaxing, he expects just that.Of course, when do things ever go the way you think when you're with the Doctor?
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rory Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> this was not beta read, but I just rewatched the Eleventh Doctor's entire run and needed to write
> 
> Enjoy!

The Doctor had been traveling with Amy and Rory for nearly six months and, for the most part, he felt as though this new regeneration of his was pretty good at talking to new people and appearing relatively normal. Lately, he’d been noticing all the weird looks people give him after he speaks or walks or frankly does anything at all. Amy had given him some advice on this several times, but he never thought it relevant to act on until recently.

The Doctor and Amy were in the console room together, Amy sitting on one of the chairs and the Doctor fiddling with something on the console.

“So…” the Doctor started, turning around to face his companion. “You mentioned to me how I am too awkward and should try to be more personable…”

“Yeah, well, you did tell a crying woman whose boyfriend of FIVE years had just dumped her that humans are a ‘rubbish race’ anyway and that she could do better.” Amy answered.

“I stand by that! She was a lovely woman and a beekeeper! Who wouldn’t want to spend time with her?”

“Doctor, do you have a crush?”

He wrinkled his nose and made a face as he turned to fiddle with part of the console of the TARDIS again. “What? That’s not the point.” Amy laughed. “Anyway, you said I should be empathetic and try asking people about themselves.”

“Yeah, that is how you make friends, Doctor.”

“I know how to make friends! But, I’ve decided to try what you said. I’m going to be personable. I’m going to be funny. I am going to make conversation.”

Amy clapped her hands excitedly. “That’s great! Who are you going to try it on? The beekeeper?”

The Doctor shook his head. “No, actually, I thought I’d try you, Amelia Pond.”

Amy stood from her seat and goes to stand next to him by the console. “Ooh, twenty questions with the Doctor. What do you have for me?”

“So, Amy.” He starts, rubbing his hands together to help ease his discomfort. “Are you and Rory - together?” He made air quotes with his fingers when he spoke the last word.

“What do you mean together?” she asked, also repeating the air quotes gesture.

“Well, I figured since you two lived together that you were, ya know, dating.” He finally got out his meaning.

Amy raised her eyebrows in shock. “Me and Rory - dating? We are not in that kind of relationship at all." She started laughing. "No, that would never happen. No.”

Doctor looked taken aback by the response. “Listen, I know he’s got that nose, but no need to be so harsh.”

Amy laughed. “He would not be offended by that. We’re both gay.”

“Ohhh, okay. Did not know that. My mistake, then.” He goes back to messing with the console, but looks up again once he hears her scoff.

“How did you not know that? Yesterday, I was telling you about my ex, Beth.”

“I assumed Beth was just a really good friend.”

“Who I kissed a lot?”

“Listen, if Beth was anything like my friend Jack -” The Doctor stopped speaking when he saw the look Amy gave him. “Okay, okay. Point taken.” He turned back to the part of the console he had been working on, flicked a switch, and smiled as the TARDIS beeped from it. “Great, all set. Now, where are we going? Whose turn is it to choose?”

“Rory’s. I can go get him if you like,” Amy answered.

The Doctor shook his head. “Nah, that’s okay. I’ll just have the TARDIS reroute the halls so the second he leaves whatever room he’s in, he ends up here in the console room.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Yeah, why not?” A shout pierced the air and the pair turn towards the sound to find a surprised Rory standing in the doorway, only a towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping wet.

“Why am I in here?” Rory shouted. “Doctor, did you erase my bedroom?”

“Well you’re already awake so it wouldn’t matter if I had. And stop all the dripping! The TARDIS doesn’t like being all wet.” The Doctor walked to Rory and put a hand on his shoulder. “Anyway, it’s your turn to pick our next place. Where to?” 

“Can this not wait until I at least have my pants on?”

“Oh, Rory. It’ll only take a minute,” Amy responded.

“Fine. I guess I don’t really care, but can we just do without the whole running around thing? I’d like to go somewhere - I dunno, relaxing maybe? Like I’m going on a beach trip in Spain or something, just in space.”

Amy hurried over to her boys, excited. “I love that. Maybe massages could somehow be included in that?” she said.

Nodding, Rory took a few steps back to the doorway. “Great. Now can I go finish getting ready?”

The Doctor, who had already gone back to the console, flapped a hand at him. “Go ahead, I think I fixed it.” Rory nodded and left the room. “Or just changed the problem.”

“Changed?” Amy asked, but before the Doctor answered, they heard a scream followed by a large splash.

The Doctor gave her a sheepish. “So I accidentally redirected him to the edge of the swimming pool. It’s fine.” They laughed and the Doctor started flitting about the TARDIS, flicking switches and pulling levers. He turned towards the screen and clapped his hands.

“Amy, I think I have found you two the perfect place. The planet Dasue in the year 2984. Home to the world-class, critically acclaimed Requiesque Curarum Receptum.”

“Which means?” 

“It means Relaxation Retreat. It’s a spa. I’ve never been to a spa before!” The Doctor grabbed the final lever and pulled it down, sending the TARDIS soaring through time and space. The two grabbed onto part of the console to keep them from falling over from the shaking and in the distance hear another scream followed by a splash. 

“Rory!” Amy laughed. “Doctor, fix it!”

He nodded and flitted his hands over the console as the TARDIS finally landed. “Should actually be fixed by now.” The Doctor ran over to the doorway and leaned in, shouting “Rory, you should be able to get to your room now! Sorry about earlier!”

They hear some splashing and then the slap of wet, bare feet walking along the hard floors of the hallway. An angry Rory responded, “Don’t do that again, Doctor!” and shut his door.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the entire story mapped out and plan on finishing, but updates will likely be sometime next week considering its finals week for me.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
